Maximum Night
by Setet17
Summary: When Ziara/Dawn and Siera/Night escape from the school with Max's help after Angel shows up, Night finds something strange in the town of Forks, Washington. Rated T just in case. Max Ride/Twilight/Hybrid Chronicles crossover. Now ON HOLD and pending (MAJOR) rewrite. Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Max Ride or Twilight. **

My name is Ziara. I am a human-avian hybrid. 90% bird, 10% human. My other soul Dawn is a human-cat hybrid.10% human, 90% cat. In case you're wondering, yes, there are side effects of being an avian hybrid. The most noticeable is that I have wings. Dawn has ears and a tail. We live at an illegal lab that experiments on people and gives them animal DNA to see what happens. If we survive long enough, we can get sold to countries as weapons. I knew a group of human-avian hybrids who escaped and after that I never saw them again. I hope that wherever they are now, they're safe. Just then the Erasers, human-wolf hybrids and guards for the school (the lab), carried in someone I recognized instantly.

"Angel!" I cried in shock. They dumped her in my cage and left.

"Ziara?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Angel, you have to wake up. Where are Max and the flock?" I asked urgently as I pulled her into my arms.

"Max and the flock? Why?" she asked.

"Angel, you're in the school." Angel jerked up and looked around.

"No. This can't be happening." she whispered and began to cry.

"Shh, Angel. I promise you will get out of here. I won't let anything happen to you." Two Erasers came in and looked around the room before spotting me. My gut clenched as they smiled and walked towards me. The Erasers grabbed me and pulled me from the cage. I struggled and tried to get free and they knocked me out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up in a black room. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I still couldn't see a thing. I reached out and felt the bars of my cage.

"Angel? Where are you?" I called.

"Ziara, I'm right here." If Angel is there and I can't see her, then I must be….. blind. No, this can't be happening. Somehow, I've always escaped getting seriously hurt with all of the tests, so I assumed that they didn't want to injure me because I am the oldest avian hybrid being 18 years old now. And now… and now I'm BLIND.

"_Ziara, don't worry. Iggy is blind and he manages fine."_ Angel telepathically told me.

"Angel, we need to get out of here. If they've started doing harmful tests on me, it probably means that they want to see what mixing more animal DNA will do and that they realize they can either clone me or just make another avian hybrid. Angel, when they come to take you for testing, get out of here." Inside I was screaming but I knew that now was not the right time to deal with my feelings.

"Ziara, no! I won't leave you here." She argued.

"Ok, I'll come." Inside I was already thinking of ways to make her leave without me.

"Ziara, you are **not** staying here any longer." Someone said. Angel screamed and I heard her cage being opened. I tensed and as someone opened my cage, I leaped out and went for the spot I thought they were at. The next thing I knew I was on the floor.

"Who's there?" I asked fearfully.

"Ziara? Don't you remember me?" the person said.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to be a little more descriptive. I remember a lot of people and all of them are gone. Also, the little problem that's my recent blindness isn't helping either." I replied.

"You're BLIND? When did that happen?" She asked, shocked.

"Oh, about 5 minutes ago." I told her.

"It's Max. Now let's get out of here. We'll talk later."

**AN: this is also a Hybrid Chronicles(by Kat Zhang) crossover. Sorry if the first chapter was really confusing. Please review! -Setet17**


	3. Chapter 3

Max told Iggy and Nudge to help me get out and sent us ahead because we would be the slowest due to the fact that Iggy and I were blind and also I had never flown before.

"Max?" I asked nervously.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Um, I can do something to help get me out of here easier." I said quickly.

"Ok. Do it."

I took a deep breath and said _"Dawn? Can you take control and follow the flock out of here?"_

I could feel her thinking about it and then she said_ "Why can't you?"_

_ "Dawn, I'm blind."_

She was silent for a minute. _"I'll do it. Are you ready?"_

_ "Go for it."_

Dawn's POV

When Ziara told me she was blind, I was so shocked I couldn't say anything. Then I shoved my emotions away and said _"I'll do it. Are you ready?" _

_"Go for it."_ I could feel her let go and I imagined I could feel my tail twitching behind me and my ears analyzing the many sounds around me. Then it happened. I blinked a few times and took a minute to get used to everything.

"Ziara? Are you ok?" someone asked.

I opened my eyes and saw Max and the flock. "I'm not Ziara. My name is Dawn and I'm Ziara's other soul. She let me take control of our body so she wouldn't be a burden." Everyone's eyes widened.

"Can we trust you?" Max asked.

_ "Ziara, what can I say to make them trust me?"_

_ "Tell them….. tell them you're surprised that they came back so soon."_

"So, Max, back so soon?" I asked her. She stared at me in shock. "Now can we get out of here?" I said, sensing Erasers coming.

"Nudge, Angel, Fang, Gazzy, get out and Iggy, follow Gazzy. Ziar-Dawn, tell me if you hear anyone. Let's go!" As we were running, I heard something and froze in shock. I pivoted sharply and crashed through a door. In that room was someone I thought I would never see again. Before I had time to realize what this meant, I felt it start and fell to my knees.

My twin sister screamed in terror. "Get Ziara and Dawn away from me! Get them out!"

Max hesitated and then ordered "Fang, get Ziara and Dawn out. I'll get her." I felt someone grab us and carry us away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Siera's POV

When Dawn crashed through the door, I was so shocked I couldn't think for a minute.

Then I screamed "Get Ziara and Dawn away from me! Get them out!" The oldest girl told someone to get Ziara and Dawn and then she grabbed me. Outside, she and her group spread their wings and flew away carrying us.

We landed in a cave soon and the girl, Max I think someone called her, asked me "What did you do to Ziara and Dawn? Why did she turn into a cat?"

"I don't know a lot. I think the whitecoats did something to us so when we see each other something happens and they turn into a cat or a bird depending on who is in control at the time."

She thought about it and then said "So when do they turn back?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure." I groaned as Night tried to take over. "Night, my other soul, is trying to take over. She might not like you very much. Don't hurt her because you hurt me too. She's very temperamental. She's 90% wolf, 5% human, 2% bird, and 3% cat."

_"Night! Don't ahhhhh... do this!"_

_ "Why not, Siera?"_

_ "Now is not a good time for this!"_ and then it happened. I fought for control, but I had been in control for a long time and Night wanted to be free.

_"NIGHT!"_

Night's POV

I felt Siera lose control and stretched slowly, feeling every muscle in my body. I heard something, crouched and let a growl slip out. There were 6 avian hybrids standing there.

"Siera?" one of their pack asked me. I let out a low growl at hearing her name. "_We won't hurt you. I promise._" I forgot what I was doing for a minute and just stood there. Then I remembered and sank into a crouch. Mindreader. I put up barriers and was satisfied when her eyes widened. I tried to run as I felt Siera rising up but was stopped. I snarled, not wanting to show weakness in front of another pack. Inside, I was terrified. When we switch, it's a really bad time to be in danger since we're so vulnerable. I howled, hoping there was a pack nearby. A pack nearby? Where did that come from? I had an idea and focused on changing forms to be mostly human, minus the wings, ears, tail, etc. A minute later, I was human.

"Hey guys, sorry about that. When Siera and I switch, I lose control to the part of me that's wolf."

"Ok. So should we keep moving?" Max asked.

"Yes. They'll come after us and Dawn will be weak from taking control because she's not usually in control. We have to get as far away as possible." Soon we were flying and Dawn was waking up. "Dawn, can you let Ziara take control now because we're flying and you can't fly," I told her, catching her up on everything that happened.

"Why can't you and I land and run?" She suggested.

"Good idea, Dawn. Hey, Max! Can Dawn and I run? We'll keep up I promise," I called to her.

"Ok. Stay close and Night, fly every so often to update us," She agreed.

"Will do!" I yelled and dived. Dawn yowled in fear and her claws dug into me. I hissed in pain and landed. I looked up and saw the flock waiting for us. "So Dawn, want to race?" I taunted her.

"Oh, you're so on." She shot back as her tail grew longer and her eyes turned amber as the cat instincts became more prominent. Without another word I howled to tell the flock to go and shot away in my wolf form. Behind me Dawn took off running and soon caught up. My ears swiveled, taking in sounds and analyzing them. I slammed to a halt as I heard a girl scream.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It came from…. the west I think. I turned human as the flock landed.

"I heard a scream. I'm going to go check it out." I told them.

"Night, that might not be a good idea. It could be a trap," Max said.

"What if it's not and there's someone in trouble?" I countered.

"Night, if you want to go you can but I don't think it's a good idea. What if you get in trouble?" Max said, trying to convince me not to go.

"If I get in trouble, I'll be fine. Plus, I'm telepathic so I can call to you guys. I promise I will come back. Don't worry, ok?" Max sighed but nodded.

_"Night, I don't think this is a good idea. There are so many things that could go wrong." _

_"Siera, relax. I know how to fight and if something happens, I'll let you take control and deal with it." _

_"Ok, fine. I still don't like this."_ I changed forms to be human except for my wings. I gave myself my normal bright forest green eyes, long black hair streaked with amber, dark skin. My 17 foot wings were their normal color, mostly silver with black feathers on the edges. I flapped a few times to get into practice and took off. I scanned the landscape, searching for who had screamed. I saw a sign that said Forks, Washington and below that the population of three thousand or so people. I spotted a girl standing in the forest surrounded by Erasers(wolf-human hybrids and guards for the school). I landed close but far enough away so that they didn't hear me and transformed into my giant wolf form which is mostly black with streaks of gray and white paws. I crept closer and leaped onto the closest Eraser and he fell.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What's an Eraser?" I froze but remembered what I was doing when I flew back ten feet and crashed against a tree. I fell to the ground, stunned, letting out an involuntary howl of pain. Answering howls rang out and someone asked me

"Where are you?"

"Hey, are you ok?"

"We're coming."

"Yeah, just hang on."

"Who are you people?" I mentally screamed over all of the voices.

"He doesn't know."

"Should we call Sam?"

"Yes."

"Stay put. We'll find you."

"Who are you? What are you?" I screamed, and no one answered. The Erasers were long gone but the girl was still there, staring at me in shock. I attempted to stand but found that one of my legs was broken. I limped on three legs over to her and lay down next to her. She stayed very still for a few minutes but slowly relaxed and fell asleep and so did I. When I woke up, she was gone and I was surrounded by people. My wolf instincts took over and I lunged at the closest, ignoring my broken leg, snarling and baring my teeth. They all moved away and talked quietly. I focused on hearing what they were saying.

"Should we call the rangers? I think this is a real wolf, ignoring the size. If we leave it alone, it might not live. It has a broken leg, Sam."

"Jake, I know. But if we call them, they'll want to know how we found it and that might lead to them researching us. They could find out. So I have to say that we leave it," I pushed myself off the ground and looked around for a stick or something I could write with. I spotted one and in the dirt I wrote out MY NAME IS NIGHT. I turned to look at them. "We bring Night with us and we call a certain mindreader we all know," Groans came from all around at that.

Sam turned to look at me and asked "Can you walk?" I nodded and got up slowly, wobbling and unsteady.

"Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, help Night walk if," He paused and looked at me "Are you a she?" I nodded "she needs it."

A girl, Leah I guessed, complained "Sam, do I have to help it walk?" He opened his mouth to respond, but I did first. I snarled at her and then yawned purposefully, showing all of my very long, very sharp teeth. Everyone laughed at the look on Leah's face. Then she got mad. She was shaking a lot and then she… exploded and there was a skinny gray wolf jumping at me. She twisted as I snapped at her and landed on my back. The wolf's claws dug into my back and I felt her snap at my neck. Then people pulled her off of me.

"Leah! You do not attack people, no matter what they do to you! Change back, NOW!" Sam shouted at her angrily. She crouched fearfully and then stood up and walked into the forest, I'm guessing to 'change back', whatever that was. She stomped back human and wearing shorts and a tank.

"I am sorry that I attacked you," Leah said stiffly. I looked at her for a long time. Then I decided she meant it so I limped to her, put my paws on her thighs, and licked her face. She pushed me away in disgust.

"Really, Night? You just had to-" She stopped talking as I knocked her over and licked her face again. I snorted in amusement at her face. She sighed but let it go.

"Ok. Let's get going," Sam announced. At that, everyone walked away from other people so there were a few feet between everyone. Then they all shifted into giant wolves. Leah walked up to me and nudged me. And of course Siera chose to appear then.

_"Night, why are you surrounded by giant wolves? Do I need to take control?" _

_"No, I'm fine."_

_ "Too bad. Let go." _

_"NO! They'll think I'm weirder!" _

_"Who?" _

_"The werewolves."_

_"That does it. Let go, NOW. Or I'll take control by force."_

_"No." _

"_Night..." _She sighed.

_"Siera, I'm not in danger." _

_"Fine."_

I realized Leah had been trying to get my attention for a few minutes and mentally kicked myself.

"Night?" Sam asked. I looked at him. "Night, this is Edward Cullen. He's a mindreader. He can tell us what you're thinking so we can help you," I sighed inside. This made everything more complicated. Now I had to keep my blocks up 24/7. I quickly put them up.

Edward turned to Sam and told him "She put up blocks when she heard I was a mindreader. They block her thoughts mostly but I get occasional thoughts."

It kinda made sense. Edward was different than Angel in that they had different mindreading types. Angel got her powers in a different way than Edward.

I lowered my blocks and mentally asked him "What are you?"

"She asked me what I am. And to answer your question, I am a vampire." Are you a real vampire? He nodded to that. Did the school make you? He didn't say anything, but I could tell he didn't know what I was talking about from his expression. I sighed inwardly and lowered my walls, watching his face carefully as he saw everything. He looked at me in amazement.

_"Don't say anything here in front of everyone,"_ I telepathically ordered. I could tell he wanted to ask me a million questions but he waited until we were alone. I shifted into my human form to be able to communicate better.

**NOW ON HOLD! **

**Hey. Sorry if you thought this was a real update, but I read over this and realized that I need to do some major rewriting. The way I wrote the first chapter is horrible. So this isn't going to be updated until I can rewrite it. Sorry... Setet17**


End file.
